Shizaya: The Ultimate Love Hate Relationship
by Tsukiko Lawliet
Summary: Single Chapter. Warning: Contains rape and other mature content. ShizuoxIzaya.


"IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo yelled, chasing Izaya down the streets of Ikebukuro. "Get back here!" He picked up a vending machine and threw it at Izaya, barely missing him.

"Can't catch me, Shizu-chan!" Izaya called back at him.

Shizuo stormed after him, roaring angrily. Izaya turned down an alleyway, and when Shizuo followed and saw it was a dead end, he knew he had him.

Izaya turned to face Shizuo, who was smirking as he walked towards him. "Well, Izaya, looks like I got you now..." Shizuo said.

Izaya seemed surprisingly calm, cocky even. Shizuo growled, clenching his fists as he was now only a few feet away from Izaya. "You sure do bug the hell outta me..." he was right in front of Izaya now, "I can't wait to give you what you deserve..."

"Bring it on, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, smirking.

Shizuo growled, pinning Izaya against the wall he was standing in front of. Izaya was not expecting this and began to squirm, much to Shizuo's amusement. "What's the matter? You stuck?" Shizuo said, chuckling.

Izaya growled angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shizuo grinned darkly. "Let's just say you're in for one hell of a night." With that he punched Izaya so hard he was knocked out cold.

Later...

Izaya opened his eyes but only saw darkness. He remembered the alleyway and Shizuo, then after that, nothing... He felt a light strain in his shoulders, and from the way things felt he could tell that he was tied up. He confirmed this thought by trying to move, which he was unable to. His arms were tied in an over-arm tie above his head, and attached to his neck. His legs were tied spread apart in a frog tie. He could also feel a sphere in his mouth, meaning he was gagged.

He heard a door open and close, then the sound of it being locked. Once he heard that familiar chuckle, he knew who it was. "Well Izaya, don't you look extra vulnerable?" Shizuo taunted.

"Mm?" Izaya said into the gag.

"It must suck to be blindfolded, gagged, and tied down. Especially when you're at my mercy." Shizuo chuckled again.

Izaya started trembling from fear. He heard Shizuo digging through something, then felt him sit on the bed next to him.

"Well, since this is a punishment, I think I'll start with this," Shizuo said.

Izaya felt a smack on his thigh, causing him to jump. He managed to refrain from making any noise.

"So, you're going to be quiet, are you? Let's see how long that works out for you..." Shizuo said, smacking Izaya's other thigh.

Izaya jumped again, biting down on the gag to prevent any sound from escaping. He immediately felt several hard smacks on his back, the last one causing him to cry out in pain.

"There you go, now scream for me, Izaya..." Shizuo said, proceeding to smack Izaya's member with the crop.

Izaya did just that; he let out a loud scream, trying to close his legs. He had never felt such intense pain in his life.

Shizuo chuckled evilly as Izaya squirmed. "Aww, did that hurt?"

Izaya nodded, whimpering. "Good. But that's not the worst you're going to feel tonight," Shizuo said, grinning evilly and grabbing something else.

Suddenly Izaya felt an electric shock on his hip, causing him to cry out in pain. He squirmed pathetically as Shizuo delivered several painful shocks to his torso, including his nipples.

Shizuo shocked him mercilessly, not giving him enough time in between to recover. Shizuo was even so cruel as to shock Izaya's member, which caused Izaya to scream louder than he ever had before.  
Shizuo grinned, putting down the shocking device. "So even the great Izaya has limits..." he observed, teasing the other's member. As soon as he heard Izaya moan he smirked and stopped. "You didn't think I'd pleasure you, did you?" he said, grinning cruelly. "The fun is just beginning."

Izaya subconsciously let out a whine of disappointment. Shizuo chuckled, greatly amused by it. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're that much of a slut!" with the last word he gave Izaya's ass a hard smack, which caused him to yelp.

Shizuo then reached for something else, grinning wickedly. "I have a feeling you'll always remember this night..." he said.

Izaya was petrified not knowing what Shizuo was planning. He got his answer just then when he felt the skin on his hip burning. He screamed, and tears began pouring from his eyes, soaking the blindfold within seconds. Even after the burning stopped he was crying, too afraid and in too much pain to move.  
Shizuo chuckled. "There, now everyone will know who owns this town." Shizuo patted Izaya's hip where he branded him. "Well, better make sure it doesn't get infected." He said, getting up briefly.

He came back a while later and cleaned the brand until it was safe. "There. Be thankful I didn't just let you die of infection." He untied the blindfold around Izaya's eyes.

Izaya blinked, then looked at his hip in horror. "You branded me?!"

Shizuo smirked. "Yeah, that'll be with you for the rest of your life." The horror on Izaya's face gave him satisfaction. "God, your dick is so red. That must hurt."

Izaya glared at him, his eyes still wet. Shizuo smirked wickedly at him. "What's wrong?"

Izaya looked away, remaining quiet. Shizuo growled and pulled him close by his hair. "You're gonna ignore me, flea?"

When Izaya winced, Shizuo eased up a bit. "You're pathetic." He let go of Izaya's hair, standing up. "I forgot something." He pulled out his cell phone, snapping a few pictures. "Don't want you to try to cover up what happened." He chuckled, kicking Izaya in the side and earning a cry of pain from him. "Man, I've wanted to do this for so fuckin' long."

Izaya whimpered, now lying on his side on the cold floor. His body was bruised and sore. Shizuo sighed. "You know, since you're so pathetic, I oughta help you out." He knelt down and took Izaya's dick in his hand, stroking it.

By now the pain had subsided, leaving his cock extra sensitive. He let out a surprised gasp, which turned into a moan. "A-ah!"

Shizuo smiled. "You've endured everything, so why not reward you?" He sped up his hand, gripping harder to provide more stimulation.

Izaya panted and wriggled with pleasure, his moans increasing with Shizuo's speed. "Ahn, Shizuo!"

"Enjoying it? You can cum whenever you want. I'm feeling nice." Shizuo replied smugly, increasing his speed even further.

Izaya screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back. His body shook, and then he released his liquid all over the floor.

Shizuo smiled and pulled his hand away, wiping it off on his shirt. He untied Izaya and picked him up.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Izaya asked, still hazy from the aftershock of the orgasm.

Shizuo chuckled. "C'mon, you need some rest."

Izaya smiled. "Thanks, Shizuo."

Shizuo laughed. "Don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you."


End file.
